Arrived at the Land of Dragons/Defeat Shan-Yu
This is how Ryan and the gang arrive in the Land of Dragons and defeat Shan-Yu in Ryan's Quest 2. see Shan Yu standing on a destroyed camp Meanwhile Mushu: See that, Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun Army! C'mon, girl. This is your big chance! I can see it now: "Fa Mulan whups public enemy number 1!" You gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A-List! Mulan: Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered. Mushu: Whatever. You just scared. Admit it. Mulan: Aren't you? Sora and the gang arrive. Sci-Ryan spots Mulan and a shadow of a dragon Sci-Ryan: Huh? Donald What do you suppose it could be? Donald: A Heartless? Sci-Ryan: Let's jump on him. Goofy: Uhh. Sci-Ryan? Maybe we better look before we leap. and the gang Sci-Ryan: CHARGE!!! [Mushu jumps into Milan's arms Goofy: Is that... Evil Ryan: Mushu? Mushu: That's right, you heard of me! I'm little, lethal and legendary! Now, y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up! Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Mushu! We missed you. Mushu: Yeah, well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're—you're... saw Ryan, Sora and the gang Mushu: Sora! Donald! Goofy! Ryan! Crash! Evil Ryan! Bertram! Matau! Evil Anna! Sci-Ryan! Mulan: Do you know them? Mushu: KNOW them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together. Sci-Ryan: up Mushu That is a fascinating lizard when you think about it. Mushu: Hey, Sci-Ryan. Dragon. Dra-Gon. Not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing. Sci-Ryan: Right. Mulan And you are? Mulan: I'm Mulan. Um, no... I mean... Mushu: Ping! Sci-Ryan: Mulan Ping? That is a weird name. Mulan: Just... Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou. Ryan F-Freeman: You know Mushu? Mulan: Mushu's one of my family's guardians. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. We didn't know that we were borrowing someone important as a family guardian. Evil Ryan: That is right. Mulan I hope Mushu is ok, Ping. Mushu: And that puts you lot up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Well, guess what, kiddies? It's payback time! Mulan: Mushu... Mushu: Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right? Crash Bandicoot: Sounds a bit fair, mate. Mushu: See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial Army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp. Mulan: Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Sora: What do you mean fit in? Anna looks at Ping and think. Then a light bulb appears above her head Evil Anna: I got it! I'll be right back! Anna hides behind a rock Sora: What is Evil Anna going to do? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Anna comes out from behind a rock wearing Imperial army armor Evil Anna: Ta da! I am Adam. Brother of Ping. Evil Ryan: Adam is Ping's brother? Matau T. Monkey: Might have. Mulan You are pretending to be a boy. Right? Evil Anna: Hey, Goofy. I just have the idea. Goofy: I get it. You are pretending to be a boy as well? Evil Anna: Yes. I learned that if the Imperial army find out that I'm a girl. The punishment... is death. Sci-Ryan: Oh my gosh. Ryan F-Freeman: That means... Donald, Ryan and Sora gasps Ryan F-Freeman: You're a... girl!? Mulan: You didn't notice? Sci-Ryan: No way, jose. Donald: Uh-uh. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Sora: Not me. Evil Anna: her boy voice Hey, Ping. My brother. I would love to join you in this army. Got these manly urges. Just have to kill somebody. Fix things. Cook outdoors. Mulan: Yes. He and I are brothers. Crash Bandicoot: Adam and Ping? I hope that Organization 13 is not here, Sora. Evil Anna: I hope I can protect my brother, Crash. That's what brothers do. They went to the camp Mushu: Remember girl--- manly. Mulan is doing a manly walk, Ryan and Sora stand in line and then Yao: Bout time we got some grub. Sora: Hey, no cutting! Ryan: That's not nice. Then he punch Sora and Ryan, then Donald and Sci-Ryan attacked him Lin: Hey, a space in line. Chien-Po: I wonder what they're serving for lunch today? Yao: Knuckle Sandwiches! Sora: That does it! Ryan: Bring it on! They began to fight and then Mulan: Please! Evil Anna: Guys! Stop! Lin: Please? Yao: What a girl. Mulan: Uh... Knock it off! Yao: Knock what off? Sora: You punch me and Ryan. Ryan: And cutting in line! Lin: What a Shrimp! Mushu (popping out from Ping's armor): Who you callin' a shrimp, panda lips? I'm a bona fide guardian dragon! (Ping shoves Mushu back inside) Ping: L-let's just get back in line, okay Evil Anna: You boys should play nice. Sora: Whose side are you on? He and I just got slugged! Yao: Wants some more? Shang: Soldiers! Get back in line! All: The Captain! Mulan: What are they? Sora & Ryan: Heartless! Ling: Oh yeah? (Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po ready their fists) Sora: Ping, I hope you're ready! (They successfully get rid of the Heartless and the captain speaks to them) Shang: You ten. What are your names? Sora: Sora. Donald: Donald. Goofy: Goofy. Ryan: Ryan. Crash: Crash. Sci-Ryan: Sci-Ryan. Evil Anna: Adam. Bertram: Bertram. Matau: Matau. Evil Ryan: Evil Ryan. Shang: You're welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging. Ping: I am the son of Fa Zhou--- Shang (to Ping): You should return home. Ping: B-but... That would dishonor my family! Shang: You'd rather dishonor my troops? Ping (trying to be tough): Don't make me---! Sora: If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time. Ryan: Can you please do it for him? Shang: Hmm... Sora: Just give us an assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together. Shang: So...you want to be tested? Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass. Donald: We'll smash them! Shang: I doubt that. You four will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops. Sora: That's it? No problem. Right? Ping: R-right. Shang: I'll brief you on the details later. Return when you're ready to depart. Remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. Stay alert! All: Sir! song I'll Make a Man Out of You starts playing Shang: Yes, that's exactly what I need from you. Now, you still have some tasks to do. Stay sharp. You did well. Sora: I knew it! Ping: Captain... Shang (to Ping): I suppose you've made a little progress... Donald: Not a little---a lot! Ping: No. You're right, Captain. Please give me one more assignment. This time I'll show you what I'm truly made of! Shang: I'll give you one more chance. See me when you're ready to depart. Remember, this may be a test, but it's still an important mission. Be alert! All: Sir! (After readying themselves) Shang: Your mission is to secure the path over the summit so our company can pass. I've authorized you to be let through to the summit. Don't let me down! (As the group enters the Mountain Trail, a hawk flies overhead. They fight their way to a village) Yao: Hey, you ain't half bad. Ling: A man among men! Ping: Thanks! (Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po leave. Ping looks down) Ping: But the Captain... Sora: Captain! Ryan: You're here! (Shang arrives with two foot soldiers) Goofy: Ping sure did great! Donald: You bet he did! Shang: Hmm...Fine. I'll let you join my troops... But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier. Sora: Why not!? Ping: It's all right, Sora. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance. Shang: That's the spirit, Ping. Ping: Sir! (Shang and the two foot soldiers continue into the summit) Ling: Good going, Ping! Ping: Thanks! (They enter a small village near the summit) Mushu: Okay, girl! Here's your chance! I just saw this real shady guy. And I know it's Shan-Yu. Ping: Shan-Yu!? Sora: That's the Hun leader! We've got to tell the Captain! Ping: Right! Mushu: Waaaait wait-wait-wait WAIT! Everybody use their heads a sec. Now, why are we here? To make the Captain see Mulan's---I mean, Ping's talents and bring honor to her family. (They nod) Mushu: So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars... Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl! Ping: Okay. Let's go. Sora: We'll help out. Mushu: Now we're cookin'! Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village! (They enter the Village Cave and find a small shrine) Sora: Dead end. Ryan: And is this a Shrine? Donald: There's nobody here... Mushu: You're crazy. Check again! Donald: Oh, well... (Donald, Sci-Ryan and the other starts to leave) Goofy: Wait for me, everyone! (Goofy follows them out of the cave) Sora: Hey, wait up! (There is a strange shaking) Ping: Huh? Mushu: What? What is it? (A barrier forms at the entrance blocking Donald, Goofy and the others out) Donald: Sora! Goofy: Ping! Sci-Ryan: Ryan! Crash: Adam! (Shan-Yu laughs and secretly leaves the cave. Several Heartless appear in the room, leaving Sora, Ryan and Ping to take care of them) Sora: Nice fighting, Ping! You were amazing. Ryan: You and Ping are great, Adam. (The barrier vanishes) Goofy: You okay? Sora: Yeah, thanks to Ping. Mushu: C'mon! Time to report to the Captain! Ping: But Shan-Yu wasn't here. Mushu: Please! That Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of 'em! (They return to the Village, which has been reduced to smoking ashes. They find Li Shang among the rubble clutching his side) Ping: Captain! (Shang tries to stand, leaning against a blackened Wall) Sora: Don't overdo it, Captain! Ryan: Are you ok? Something hurt? Shang: It's just a scratch (Shang collapses to the ground slightly) Ping: Captain, the enemy! Where did they go? Shang: They went toward the summit... Ping: We'll stop them! Goofy: It kinda is our fault. Ping: Right. Mushu: You mean MY fault. Donald: Uh-uh! Sci-Ryan: No way, it's yours. Sora: Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us! Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this. (They look toward the summit) Sora: Let's go. (The group runs through the Ridge to the Summit. The hawk flies over them to land on Shan-Yu's shoulder at the top of the summit. Hundreds of Heartless hover over the edge of the cliff. Sora, Ryan and the others get ready to fight. The hawk flies off Shan-Yu's shoulder as he cleaves the air with his sword) Shan-Yu: Attack! (The Heartless charge down the mountain toward the group. Sora tries to fight them off until Shan-Yu speeds down the mountain with the group behind him. The hawk flies overhead as Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling enter the summit with a fire cannon) Yao: Stand back! Ling: We'll handle this! (Yao places the fire cannon on the snow and aims it at Shan-Yu. Mulan sees how that's not going to help completely and buts Yao out of the way) Ping: Sorry! (Ping grabs the fire cannon and runs higher up the mountain. She aims it at the peak above) Mulan: Oh, a flint, flint, I need so---huh... (She looks at Mushu) Mushu: Me, hey, whoa! Whoa! Wait a second! Ah! (Ping grabs Mushu and stretches him so his fire breath lights the fire cannon. Mushu ends up on the head of the cannon as it explodes, shooting him off to the mountaintop) Mushu: You're going the wrong way! (The cannon hits the mountain, causing an immense avalanche) Ping: Yes! Sora: Captain? Ryan: You're here? (Shang enters with two foot soldiers. Ping looks from Shang to the avalanche, then back at Shang. She runs to the captain) Mulan: Look out! (The snow races down the summit, plowing over the Heartless and Shan-Yu, heading straight for Sora and the others. Mulan runs to Shang and grabs him by the hand, pulling him around the rock corner away from the pummeling snow) Yao: Run for it! (Sora and the rest of the troops quickly make a run for it around the rock formation as the snow falls off the edge of the summit. Shang and Ping catch their breath) Shang: Thanks, Ping. Ping: It...was nothing. (They stand up) Shang: I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust. Ping: Thank you, Captain. (Mushu pops out of the snow) Mushu: First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl. Mulan: Mushu! Mushu: Huh? (Mushu sees that Shang is right there and clasps his hands over his mouth) Shang: Mulan? A woman? It can't be! (Mulan says nothing. Ryan and the others run up to them) Sora: Ping! Captain! Goofy: Oh boy, you're okay! Shang: You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise. (They are at a loss for words) Shang: And you, Adam. You're a woman in a disguise aren't you? Evil Anna: Uhh. No. Shang: I find out that Ping is a Woman in a disguise. And that mean, you're a Woman too. Evil Anna: Ok. I can explain. My brother have to do it to preserve his family's honor. Shang: I can't believe you two lied to me. The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army...is death. Get out of my sight...now. You're all dismissed. Sora: But Captain... Shang: My debt is repaid. (Shang walks back toward the Ridge) Shang: The Emperor is waiting! Move out! (The troops leave the summit. Mulan sighs. Mushu hops onto her shoulder) Mushu: Mulan... I blew it. (Mulan and Evil Anna changes out of her armor) Mulan: Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you in trouble. Sora: It's no big deal. So Ping... I mean, uh, Mulan...what're you gonna do now? Mulan: Go back home. Mushu: You know, your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling. (Mulan sighs again. Sora and Ryan take their friends in their arms) Sora: Relax, we'll take our share of the blame. Mulan: Thanks. You're all wonderful friends. (They walk back to the Ridge. The hawk flies overhead to the Summit, where Shan-Yu bursts out of the snow and roars in anger. It rings throughout the mountain. The Heartless appear behind him and the hawk lands on his shoulder. Sora, Ryan and Mulan see them) Mulan: Shan-Yu! Sora: He's alive! Ryan: How did he survive? Mulan: He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang! Evil Anna: Well. It's fun being a boy while it lasted. Let's go kick some honey buns They race to the city, where the troops have just entered the palace walls) Mulan: ---Shang! (Shang stops) Mulan: Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way! Shang: And why should I believe you this time? Sora: But...she's telling you the truth! (Donald spots the hawk flying high above the palace. Shang looks around onto several of the towers as Shan-Yu stands triumphantly upon one. He jumps down to get closer to a way in the palace) Shang: Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor! (Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po charge the palace, but the other soldiers remain where they are) Shang: That's an order! (The soldiers stop in their tracks and change into Heartless. Shang is speechless. Sora and Mulan take action) Sora: Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor! (Shang stays where he is) Donald: That's an order! (Shang nods and races to the main palace building. The Heartless surround the remaining group. They quickly decimate the Heartless) Mulan: The Emperor's in danger! Sora (nodding): No time to lose! (They run across Imperial Square to the Palace Gate, where Shan-Yu stands with his sword to the Emperor) Shan-Yu: Now you'll bow to me! (Shan-Yu looks to Mulan, who looks worried. Shang jumps down in the middle of them and knocks Shan-Yu away. Shang helps the Emperor into the Palace and Chien-Po and Ling quickly close the gate. Shan-Yu gets back up as Sora, Ryan and the others guard the gate, stopping Shan-Yu in his tracks) Mulan: It ends now! Sora: Right now! Ryan: Prepare to die! (The hawk lands on Shan-Yu's shoulder as he glows with dark energy, laughing evilly. After the grueling fight, Shan-Yu clutches his side and falls over, losing the grip on his sword. Mushu jumps around happily) Mushu: Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun! Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute---I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best! (Sora, Ryan and company stand in reverence to the Emperor, who walks out with Shang, a stern look on his face. There are hundred of people now in Imperial Square) Emperor: I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. (Mulan bows to the Emperor) Emperor: You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name. Sora (impatiently): We get the picture... Ryan: Be patient, Sora. I hope it's good. Emperor: You're a young woman. And in the end... (Donald looks hopeless) Emperor: ...you have saved us all. (The Emperor bows to Mulan. She looks up and is completely speechless. The crowd in the square cheers. Sora, Donald, and Goofy congratulate Mulan) Mulan: Your Excellency! Emperor: Captain Li? (Shang takes Shan-Yu's sword and hands it to Mulan) Emperor: Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China. Mulan: Thank you. (She bows again) Shang: Mulan. Mulan: Yes? Shang: Sora. Sora: Sir. Shang: Donald. Donald: Wak! Shang: Goofy. Goofy: Yes, sir. Shang: Thank you. (He bows to them slightly) Emperor: "Thank you"? Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that! (Shang is surprised. The Emperor laughs, as does Mulan) Sora (to Mulan): Can I get an autograph? Mulan: Thanks for everything, Sora. Mushu: Now they GOTTA let me go back to bein' a guardian! They GOTTA! Goofy: But Mushu, I thought you already WERE a family guardian! Mushu: What? Oh, no, no---don't even worry about that, that's just real technical. Just for us guardians. Sora: You tricked us! Ryan: You make us believe us! Mushu: No, no no no, see I did---I just, uh... (Mushu turns to run away) Mushu: You know, I just didn't wanna bog y'all down with all the Guardian-ese. See, it's very complex, a lot of fine print. You wouldn't understand. (Shan-Yu's sword glows and Sora and Ryan stops chasing Mushu) Sora: Huh? (Sora and Ryan gets out the Keyblades and opens another gate) Donald: Okay! Goofy: Guess it's about time to be movin' on. Emperor: You shall be missed. Sora: Is it okay if we come back to visit? Mulan: Of course! Shang: We will look forward to your return. Sora: You two play nice. Ryan: And I'll get you some flowers when we get back soon. Ok? Shang: Whoa... Watch it, soldier! (Mulan blushes as Sora waves goodbye. They turn to look at each other. Mulan giggles. Mushu pops up onto her shoulder and laughs) Mulan: Goodbye, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ryan, Crash, Sci-Ryan, Matau, Bertram, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna! (They walk down the steps of the Imperial Palace and leave the Land of Dragons) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes